


1/5 (One-Fifth)

by silverdoll14



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, OT5, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a thought, a simple deduction, merely an observation. They are a five member group, and if you do the math, then it's bound to happen. One is surely left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1/5 (One-Fifth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theotheralissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/gifts).



> for [kitto-slutparty](kitto-slutparty.livejournal.com) exchange this year. I added some things in here though.

It's just a thought, a simple deduction, merely an observation. They are a five member group, and if you do the math, then it's bound to happen. One is surely left alone.

 

Ohno and Nino have Ohmiya SK even before while Sho and Aiba recently have their kiss in VS Arashi which was shown on national TV _(and don't forget there's also their ‘famous date’ in Himitsu no Arashi, and all he has gotten is a kiss with a snake and some comedians. Ugh!)._ Then what does make him in the group again?

 

"More like the fifth wheel..." Jun mutters before sipping on his nth beer that night. His eyes are trained on the screen as he watches their Popcorn concert DVD, observes as he interacts with each member in the said concert.

 

It all comes to Jun like a rewind of a movie, the things he has done with the other members. He usually does the harmony with Ohno when it comes to their songs. He shares the job of bullying the other members with Nino. When it comes to fashion, he and Aiba stand out the most. If it's about concert and album production, nothing comes between him and Sho.

 

Thinking back, it isn't really that bad. Jun does a lot of fan service with each of the members after all. Hugging them from behind, putting an arm around them, caressing their cheeks and hair if they are doing a playful duet. There's also a time when Ohno has kissed him in front of 77,000 people in their Scene Tour stop in Kokuritsu _(and then it's nothing compare to how many people have seen it through the DVD)_. Those are just countless of things he has done with them.

 

Still, is it selfish to ask he wants more than that? Is it selfish of him to wish that there'll be something more special about it, not just for the sake of fans?

 

Jun is almost passed out when the concert DVD is almost finished. The part of them holding hands is playing in the screen. Like the Jun in that concert, who asks the fans who they are as a sign that the concert has ended, he asks a question in hopes of ending his own misery.

 

It’s more like a wish actually, something out of his drunken stupor. He isn’t expecting anything out of it. It’s just a whim after all. Yet the next day, he finds himself in a situation where he can’t fathom how things end up being like that. Not to mention how hot it has become.

 

 

 

It’s Nino who catches him off-guard. It's an ambush in Jun's opinion. He is in his way back to fetch his things from the green room, and the next thing he knows is being dragged into some storage room in jimusho. There's a door being slammed closed and him being backed to the wall beside it.

 

Nino is pressing on him, hard and needy. How does Nino managed to pin him against the wall despite his smaller frame is beyond Jun. Don't ask him because he doesn't have any clue at all. All he can think about is how Nino's stubby hands making its way to open his tight jeans, while his lips are busy engaging Jun's in a kiss. It's shocking, but incredibly sexy at the same time. Jun can't even lift his hands to at least hold into something. They just hung limply on his sides as he squirms.

 

"K-Kazu..." He hisses, and when he can finally focus at least a bit of his gaze towards Nino's eyes, he can see how those orbs turn darker by the second.

 

"Ump~" He bites his lower lip to stop himself from moaning because he can hear murmurs and footsteps not far from where they are. It's getting difficult though since Nino's hand is already pumping his half hard member after managing to lower his jeans and boxers. Nino nips on his jaw, outlining it with a lick. Everything is so sensual, and it sends a tingling feeling all over his body. He tries for a desperate move, covering his mouth with his hand just when Nino drops on his knees, and a warm mouth covers his length.

 

It’s thrilling to think that there are people at the other side of the door. Creepy as it sounds, it sends a pleasurable jolt as footsteps of people passing by echoes. Nino isn’t helping him either because he takes Jun’s member till it reaches the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks and humming to send vibration to double the pleasure.

 

_What the hell?_ Jun doesn’t have the slightest idea how this happens. When Jun looks down again, Nino is looking back at him, innocent and all. Nino's mouth though is doing something far from innocent. Nino is licking his shaft with that sinful tongue, from base to tip, nuzzling and fondling his ball from time to time. Nino's eyes never stop gazing at him. Jun swears he can come at that sight of Nino, saliva and pre-cum drooling in the side of his mouth. Jun can’t help but reach out his hands, cupping Nino's cheeks. He rubs his thumb in affection, and sees how Nino smiles around his cock.

 

It may be the adrenaline, or may be his inner do-S tendencies because the next thing Jun does is grab a handful of Nino's hair, and fucks his mouth desperately because he is so close. There's a surprise whimper from Nino, but the older male accepts it submissively, takes as much as he can.

 

Jun only stills when he is in completion, and he releases his load inside Nino's mouth, thrusting sloppily to ride his orgasm. Jun can't keep himself from standing anymore when Nino lets go of his cock with a pop and peck on the tip. He slides down till he drops in his knees, in the same eye level as Nino.

 

When Jun looks up to Nino, the latter is looking gently at him, helping him to wear his boxers and jeans. Even with their current position, they somehow manage to do so. Well, more in the part of Nino that is. Jun replies his gratitude by nuzzling his nose against Nino's and planting a kiss just beside Nino's mouth. He can taste himself mixed with Nino's saliva because of the drool. It tastes sweet no matter how gross it is. _And hot._

 

Jun is surprised though Nino doesn't have a snarky remark coming from his mouth, not about what he did, or rather what happened between them. He just stays silent as he closes his eyes. His puffs of breathe are calm.

 

Jun then notices the bulge in Nino's pants. He reaches out to at least return the favor because even if it’s Nino who sorts of attack him out of the blue, Nino has given him quite a pleasurable attack to be honest. It doesn't happen though because he stops himself when the door is yanked open, revealing another person.

 

Jun's face clearly displays panic. He becomes pale, and his eyes dilate in astonishment.

 

“Leader!” Jun gasps.

 

He isn't sure how Ohno will actually perceive their state right that moment. There's also the fact that drool mixed with his cum is still decorating Nino's face, and Ohno can definitely see it from where he is standing.

 

"Ah, it's-," Jun tries to explain, but fails. Everything is still hazy, and well, it is still a shock for him.

 

But it can't be compare to his confusion when Nino finally talks, "Hi there, Oh-chan."

 

Jun snaps his head back in utter disbelief at how Nino's voice is unruffled and collected at the greeting. He gapes as Nino wipes his mouth so casually like they haven't been doing something out of the norm. Nino even places a peck on his lips before standing up and leaving him frozen under Ohno's watchful eyes.

 

When he looks up to meet Ohno's eyes, Jun can see something in those orbs. It's something he can't point out, but it gives him both excitement and anxiety.

 

Ohno is smiling at him gently, but the glint in his eyes tells him differently.

 

Strangely, Jun smiles back, and Ohno takes it as his cue to leave and follow Nino. That exchange of smiles from the two of them seems normal in the point of view of an outsider, but Jun knows otherwise.

 

Jun is still confused and stunned with the occurrence that just happened. Despite all of it, he somehow knows this is a start of something he'll surely have fun with. _This is the start of granting my wish._

 

 

That incident with Nino makes Jun mentally prepared when it’s Ohno who _"attacks"_ him next.

 

They are in Jun’s apartment because Ohno is checking with him how the stage will look like for their upcoming concert. It’s vital for the choreography Ohno has in mind, and the older male wants to make sure the stage is finalize before he does the actual choreography. In the end, their meeting translates into a drinking session after asking Ohno if he wants to try the latest wine in his stash. Ohno, who also appreciates good wine, accepts the invitation. They find themselves a couple of glass drunk hours later.

 

_I’m not drunk._ Jun protests against his mind. He has a strong tolerance with alcohol. If he is drunk, maybe it has to do with Ohno's overwhelming presence against him, their close proximity that heats him up especially in his groin as seconds tick by.

 

Maybe Jun is drunk. As much as he want to keep everything professional for that day, it’s hard when Ohno starts touching him in places that are so sensual, sending a tingling feeling that awakens Jun’s senses up. Jun doesn’t fight the feeling anymore, letting their _'meeting'_ be moved into his bed room. He just accepts the way Ohno looks at him, hungry and lustful. He submits to Ohno's gentle touches as he lies down with Ohno hovering over him. He trembles in eagerness as Ohno places kisses in his face, nipping at his jaw and earlobes, and Ohno’s hand is roaming all over his body. Clothes are discarded next, and it is flesh against flesh, heated and flush.

 

Ohno peppers Jun’s body with kisses, going down and down until Ohno reaches his throbbing member. Without preamble, the older male sucks hard, hands on his thighs in soft caresses. Ohno is making slurping sounds, and it blends in with the sound of his heartbeat as Ohno’s tongue does wonders to his manhood. Jun writhes in his bed, gripping tightly the sheets in anticipation. Jun mewls and moans. He trashes his head side to side because the next thing Jun knows, a cold lubed finger is entering his hole. Jun doesn’t even know how Ohno manages to bring out such item in short notice. He doesn’t have any time to do so though because there are now three fingers inside of him as Ohno graciously prepares him. When Jun looks to Ohno’s eyes, it visibly darkens with want, and Jun is willing to give it.

 

“Inside…” He says without shame. He just acts in his instinct of desire, and right now, he wants Ohno’s cock inside of him. Ohno moves between his legs, and Ohno’s cock is teasingly poking his hole. He grunts in annoyance, making Ohno chuckle before pushing in one go and pulling out again till only the tip is left inside. Another grunt of protest comes from Jun, but it’s replaced with moans as Ohno thrusts in rhythm, hard and spot on. It’s slow at first, gradually picking up pace. The sound of skin against skin resonates, and Jun’s moans are muffled by Ohno’s mouth, sucking his tongue. It takes his breath away. Thinking again, everything Ohno has done so far is making him breathless.

 

They are nearing completion when Ohno reaches to his member, pumping it in the same rhythm as each thrust. Jun grabs Ohno’s nape and crashes their lips. He clamps around Ohno as he releases, and the older male follows closely behind. They are lying in the bed. Their bodies are side by side as they catch their breaths after Ohno pulls out of him. Jun looks at Ohno, who looks back at him with a gentle smile. His eyes are drooping, and one last kiss from Ohno is enough to lull him to sleep.

 

Jun wakes up to soft footsteps and murmurs. He isn’t fully awake, but his conscious can grasp the sound of Ohno’s voice not far from the bed.

 

“Yeah, he’s sleeping.” Jun hears Ohno talking to someone. When he opens his eyes, Ohno is looking at him from the window, a phone against his ear. He raises an eyebrow, and Ohno mouths a name pertaining to the person in the other line. “It’s Nino.”

 

Jun scoffs and yawns, half amused and half indifferent. He even thinks that Nino and Ohno are in this together, and Jun doesn’t find it alarming or anything. It has been Ohno who catches him doing it with Nino at first, and now it seems Nino is checking on them.

 

_“Those two…”_ Jun clicks his tongue. It isn’t out of annoyance actually, but rather he is clearly enjoying this attention he is getting and how different it is. It has been Nino at first, and now it’s Ohno. He wonders if Sho and Aiba will be playing a part in this too. Whatever those two are planning with, Jun is having fun more than he is willing to admit. Suddenly, a realization comes to Jun.

_Isn’t this just happening because I wished for it?_

 

Jun bits his lower lip, and shame starts to occupy his mind.

 

 

 

Jun isn’t surprised when someone _‘attacks’_ him again. The fact that it is Sho shocks him a bit. They end the meeting with the concert staff, and Sho is kind enough to drive him home. Jun thanks him for the hard work and is opening the door when Sho grabs his hand. Jun turns around, surprised to feel plump lips against his. He doesn’t pull away though. He indulges Sho to a deeper kiss instead.

 

“I want you.” Sho murmurs against his lips and when Jun concentrates in Sho’s eyes, he sees that glint of lust. It’s the same thing he sees in Nino’s and Ohno’s. Jun wonders if this is the influence of his wish once again, but rather than stopping, Jun ignores it and goes with the flow. He can’t deprive Sho his want when Jun does feel the same. Heat starts spreading in his body as their kiss deepens.

 

In one way or another, they manage to get to Jun’s apartment decently, but once the door is close, Sho has him pinned at the first surface they stumble with. Conveniently, it is Jun’s sofa, but thinking about the mess afterwards and how limited space it has, Jun doesn’t think it’s that convenient anymore. Jun has no time to worry about it though because Sho has been kissing him relentlessly, making his lips red and bruised, but Jun kisses all the same, liking the intensity in it. Sho moves downwards, nipping at his jaw, his neck and collarbones. Jun angles his head to give Sho more access. His fingers tangle in Sho’s locks as he arches his back, their bulges creating a delicious friction inside the constraints of their pants. From then on, everything turns in a fast pace. Sho doesn’t even bother removing their shirts and goes straight in removing only their pants and underwear off.

 

“I want you.” Sho repeats in his ear, and Jun doesn’t have the heart to stop Sho, not when he admits he needs Sho badly inside of him too.

 

Jun positions his self in his hands and knees, a shiver running in his whole body when Sho kneads his butt before opening it to expose his hole.

 

“I don’t think I’m in the right mind to prepare you properly.” Sho warns Jun before he feels Sho’s head poking his tight hole already, penetrating him slowly. Jun doesn’t mind the rawness it feels. He even pushes back till Sho is fully sheath inside of him. Sho doesn’t wait much and starts ramming inside of him. Tears are threatening to fall as Sho pounds inside of him, hard and getting faster. Sho leans down to him, an arm around his waist to support him and another hand in the sofa to support both of them. When Jun turns his head as much as he can, Sho is licking his tears as a form of apology, kisses the side of his lips before rolling up his t-shirt a bit and trails his spine with tongue.

 

Sho’s thrusts become frantic, gripping Jun’s hips. Jun knows Sho is near. So is he. Sho grunts as he meets each of Sho’s thrusts. He tightens around the other, making Sho to release inside him after a few more thrusts, and Jun follows. Sho’s thrust becomes slow as they both ride their orgasms. He collapses in the sofa, breaths ragged as Sho stays on top of him, still mindful not to crush him. Their foreheads are sweaty, but Jun doesn’t mind it when Sho’s forehead is against him.

 

Jun then realizes the mess they created. He curses to himself about the things he needs to do to clean his sofa. Sho chuckles above him, murmurs apologies with kisses, making Jun laugh softly. Somehow, their position keeps Jun warm, and he falls asleep with Sho still above him, acting like a blanket.

 

The next morning Jun wakes up, he is in bedroom, clean and in his pajamas. The clothes he has worn last night are properly discarded in his laundry basket, and his sofa looks clean. Jun wonders if what has happened last night is just dream, but the note in his fridge and some pain reliever in his counter in the kitchen prove otherwise. Jun is amazed at how Sho could be rough and demanding last night, and then he’s considerate and kind in the next morning.

 

 

Jun thinks what has happened with him and Sho is the end of it. He assumes this may never happen again with any of the members, but Jun is so wrong about it.

 

His times with Nino are thrilling and daring. It’s like Nino is challenging him, daring him to be the daredevil people know him as. Jun feels excitement creeping all over his body, making him things that he normally doesn’t do. It happens when Nino’s taunts him through stares – and in the middle of a photo shoot mind you – makes Jun lose his control. They do it in the sofa of the green room in their half an hour break, and in any minute, someone may walk into them. Still, it doesn’t stop Jun in having his way. That unfortunate person may catch them when Jun is balls deep in Nino’s tight heat, and Jun doesn't really care. Another time happens when he catches Nino staring at him through the mirror as they rehearse their choreography, and that stare isn't one to miss out. In their break, he drags Nino in one of the empty rehearsal rooms and does the gamer in the floor. Echoes of the footsteps outside blends in with muffled huffs and puffs of Nino as Jun pushes deeper. Kissing with tongues does the trick though in keeping them silent somehow. When they are back, Jun isn’t ashamed that others may catch the fact that Nino is limping, or there are hickeys marking his neck and collarbones. All he has is a proud smirk as they continue on with their dance rehearsal.

Doing it with Ohno has more leisure compared to anyone. Everything is handled with care and has been done with artistic touch. When Ohno takes him to his art studio in the excuse of showing him his new art, Ohno plants kisses in his body as they proceeds to the floor, marking him with lips like he is Ohno’s own artwork. He holds into Ohno as the other snaps his hips forward in a delectable rhythm that years of dancing has honed. When he is basking the afterglow of orgasm, Jun does feel like maybe he is indeed Ohno's new art. There is also the time when they have done it in his kitchen. Jun doesn’t mind the stains they have made with ice cream, the stickiness it has left in his body, and how cold it feels. Ohno's tongue exploring every part of him does compensated for it after all, cool against his hot body. Jun feels like one of Ohno's masterpiece, writhing in the table as Ohno prods his hole with tongue. Jun can see Ohno eyeing him with glint of pride in his eyes afterwards. Jun isn't one to be shy about it either, walking in his baby suit in the latter half of his day off with Ohno. He is showing off how he has been marked.

 

Sho is the epitome of contrast in Jun's opinion. He is more demanding and needy, but the things Sho does after make Jun's heart flutter. Doing it by the genkan has left a tremendous impression in his head. The moment they enter Sho's apartment, Jun is backed against the wall beside the closed apartment door with Sho's mouth and hands already making him breathless. It's a bit uncomfortable as Sho props him up, his bare back against the rough surface of the wall, and his legs are around Sho's waist as the older male fucks him hard and frantic. Still, he loves the feeling of Sho's cock, hot, deep and fully inside of him. Sho takes good care of him afterwards, placing kisses of comfort in his back as he submits to dreamland. When they do it in Jun's apartment, Sho had him bouncing in the bathtub, water splashing everywhere as he impale Sho's cock inside him, and the other meets him with powerful thrust upwards until the two of them are sated. Sho carefully washes him, carrying him from the bathtub and into his bed like a princess, tucks him in with a gentle kiss on his forehead. The next morning, he is spoiled with barely edible pancakes but delicious coffee for breakfast in bed, and Jun doesn't mind the bruises he sports when he goes to work with Sho the next day.

 

Aiba is a different case, and to be honest, Jun is thankful it doesn't happen with Aiba _yet_. Of course, Jun is happy how the members have given him much more affection recently _(not that they haven't in the past)_. He’s pleased. He’s quite contented too, but the guilt is eating him up as day by day pass knowing _these things may not be true_. It's not every day a wish you suddenly blurt out will instantly come true. _It happened literally the next day_.

 

Even now, Jun still doesn't have the slightest idea how things end up like that, how suddenly he becomes everyone's apple of the eye _(sans Aiba)_ , and does things he can’t even imagine doing with the members. _(Well, maybe he has imagined it, but that’s a different story.)_ He wants their love, yes, but he isn’t expecting for these things to happen. It’s not that it isn’t welcome though, but Jun feels he has cheated. It’s unfair because the three are doing these just because of _his wish_. For him, it’s better for it to be nothing than something that is preordained. He wants it to be natural, and not just because of some magic he doesn’t even know using.

 

Jun is glad that one is still an exception, and that is Aiba. The farthest he has gotten with the lanky man are the hugs and friendly gestures Aiba is used to give him. Jun can settle with that. At least, one in the group is sane enough. One is still not influenced with _this magic, or whatever it is_ that affects the other three.

 

Days turn weeks, weeks turn months, and before Jun knows it, he has enough of this. The guilt he feels every time the other three indulges him has worn him out, and the only thing he can think of is knocking at Aiba’s apartment door.

 

“Jun-pon!”

 

Jun smiles at the greeting he gets when Aiba opens the door for him. Well, tries to smile as he can. Aiba doesn’t shy him away even if he arrives there unannounced. Aiba’s smile is welcoming, and he needs that kind of smile to at least tame the turmoil in his mind and heart. Jun doesn’t tell much when Aiba asks him what brings him there. He just smiles and says some lousy excuse of “ _being in the neighborhood and just dropping by”._ Coming there with a bottle of expensive strong wine doesn’t cut after it in any case.

 

Aiba is really kind to accept him as a company tonight. Their impromptu drinking session then is settled in the living room. They sit in the carpeted floor as they have glass after glass of Jun’s expensive wine while munching Aiba’s microwave popcorn. At first, they are watching some movie Aiba randomly plays. From that, they gradually turn it to a small catch-up of things they aren’t able to say when they meet for work, and the movie is forgotten. That’s all Jun needs before he bares it all.

 

Jun doesn’t know how he manages to do that. It may be the alcohol in his system – which isn’t enough yet in Jun’s opinion, the chaos lurking inside of him, or Aiba’s warm and encouraging smile, but it’s enough for Jun to admit everything to Aiba. He tells the other how insecure he feels when it’s like he is left alone, narrates how the unexpected wish came true, and explains what has transpired after it and the guilt that comes with it.

 

Aiba is silent, tracing the rim of his glass while thinking. Jun grows worried and wants to scold himself for telling unnecessary things. He is afraid Aiba might think he is crazy already, and that’s not good.

 

“Jun-pon, do you feel disgusted that you did it with the members?” Aiba asks, making Jun gasp.

 

“No!” Jun denies, and then he has his second thoughts. “…yes.”

 

“Why?” Aiba asks next, making Jun to ponder to his self.

 

Jun is silent for a while. Aiba doesn’t push him and waits for him patiently. Aiba has a gentle smile, encouraging Jun to speak his mind.

 

“I’m not disgusted of what I have done and what the things we have done are.” Jun says firmly, looking at Aiba honestly.

 

Jun doesn’t flinch when Aiba takes his personal space, their faces only an inch apart. It’s Jun who closes the distance, placing a tentative kiss before he angles his head to deepen it. He pushes Aiba to lie down on his back as he goes on top of the latter. Their lips continue moving against each other.

 

“No…” Jun starts, “I’m never going to be disgusted.” Jun finishes between kisses. This is the first time Jun is the one who really initiates, does the exploring, and leads the pace. Aiba doesn’t protest, and Jun is satisfied hearing Aiba’s mewls under his touch. It escalates to heated kisses, to groping and kneading, and then demands and wants. For the first time, Jun doesn’t restrain himself in taking. He doesn’t feel remorseful about it it either. This time, he doesn’t think this is due to the wish, or any magic that may exist in the world. He just thinks this is what he really wants, and also what Aiba wants.

 

Jun has Aiba beneath, now naked as he is. His eyes are filled with lust and want, mirroring Aiba’s eyes that are staring back at him. Jun takes a nipple between his teeth, his hand roaming till he reaches Aiba’s manhood, pumping it as he licks a trail downwards. He takes Aiba in his mouth, bobs his head up and down, makes his mouth shallow, and breathing at it.

 

Aiba's breathe hitches, moaning in delight as Jun caresses his thighs. Jun lets go of it with a pop before Jun presses his fingers in Aiba's mouth. With just one look, Aiba knows what he is asking. Aiba instantly takes his fingers in mouth, coating it with saliva.

 

Jun spreads Aiba's legs next, feeling Aiba shuddering when he traces the ring of muscles before inserting one finger.

 

"Ah, Jun..." Aiba moans, and Jun takes it as a cue to inserts another digit, and another till Aiba is demanding for the real thing.

 

Jun chuckles at how demanding Aiba can be, but he obliges, positioning his self between Aiba's legs. Jun dives in for a kiss as he pushes in, lets Aiba adjust as he lazily kisses the other.

 

"Move..." Aiba moans after awhile, making Jun to pull a bit before pushing again. He sets his rhythm, moaning and groaning along with Aiba's pants and mewls. Aiba holds to him as he angles his thrust, each getting deeper and harder as he fastens his pace. He places Aiba's legs around his waist for leverage, targeting Aiba's spot. He gets his hand between them and pumps Aiba's cock along his thrusts until the latter releases between then. He follows a second later.

 

They lie on the carpeted floor, facing each other. They are sated and spent. When Aiba is able to catch his breath again, he asks Jun, "Do you still feel disgusted?"

 

Jun shakes his, but his sad smile tells otherwise, "Not to anyone but only to myself..." Jun admits.

 

"Why?" Aiba asks in confusion.

 

"Because I'm making you guys do this because of my wish." Jun says as he faces the ceiling, an arm under his head, acting as a pillow.

 

Jun raises an eyebrow when Aiba laughs beside him. _And he thinks I'm a psycho._

 

"Jun-pon is cute." Aiba says lightheartedly, making Jun to turn and glare at Aiba.

 

"It's not funny." Jun objects. Aiba pokes fun by poking his cheeks.

 

"Well, at least I'm only laughing. If you have said this to Nino, you'll never hear the last of it." Aiba chuckles before copying Jun's position.

 

"You tell me." Jun grimaces, and then he finally catches on what Aiba’s words have been. "What do you mean?" Jun asks while sitting up, looking attentively to Aiba.

 

"I don't think it's your wish that makes us do this Jun-pon." Aiba carefully explains, sitting up so he can have a proper look to Jun.

 

"But Aiba-chan..." Jun starts to protest until Aiba puts an arm on his shoulder, urging him to listen first.

 

"It's our own choice that we have done this."

 

Jun tilts his head, still confused and lost at what Aiba says.

 

"Nino is the one who notices it at first. He sees how you look at us, longing and lonely, especially when we are paired and somehow you end up being left alone. Of course, we couldn't have that so we wanted to openly express our affection to you, reminding you that you aren't alone, and you have us." Aiba states.

 

"But-," Jun can't continue his words. He can't really express what he is feeling right now.

 

"Well, we kinda get carried away, I guess. We were pinning over you for years after all." Aiba adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Eh? Wait, what?" Jun chokes, not believing what Aiba is saying.

 

"Yeah, Riida and Nino actually wanted to take you on together, but then they thought you're not ready for some threesome. So, they settle first in doing it individually."

 

Jun gapes in Aiba's revelations. He is about to say something, but words are caught in his throat. He is rendered speechless.

 

"All in all, we love you Jun-pon. Each of us loves you, so don't go sulking because you'll always have us, and we'll spoil you with lots of hugs and kisses." Aiba says, encircling his arms around Jun's shoulder and pulls him closer for emphasis. "And we don't mind the sex too. Sex is great after all." Aiba adds as an afterthought, making Jun blush. Aiba laughs and gives him a wet kiss on his cheeks.

 

Jun just sits as Aiba lies down again. He lets it all sink first, and there's a comfortable silence between them.

 

"So what are we exactly?" Jun asks as he lies back beside Aiba minutes later.

 

"We're Arashi aren't we?" Aiba yawns, grinning at Jun, who later hums his agreement.

 

"Then that's all that really matter." Aiba says sleepily, scooting closer to Jun as he closes his eyes to sleep.

 

Jun smiles as he closes his eyes. Suddenly, a thought comes in his mind.

 

“You don’t mind the sex huh?” Jun says, rolling to face Aiba.

 

Aiba hums, not opening his eyes even when he says, “Of course. As I said, sex is good.”

 

“Maybe…” Jun says before reaching down to grab Aiba’s manhood.

 

Aiba unconsciously moans at the contact. Jun, who is enjoying Aiba’s reaction, starts pumping Aiba’s cock.

 

“Good.” Aiba moans.

 

When Jun thumbs the slit, Aiba instantly open his eyes. Jun can see his eyes visibly darken, and Jun was a hundred percent sure that it wasn’t his wish anymore.

 

“Should we prove it then?” Jun asks seductively before attacking Aiba’s lips.

 

 

 

It's the time of the year again when Jun finds himself in front of thousands of people. Their concert tour is ending, and there is only one thing left for him to ask to finally close the concert.

 

Jun is brought back again in that time when he is drunk and watching one of their concert DVD. He too has one question. It is sort of a wish if you look at it another perspective, and he knows the answer will end his so-called misery.

 

_"Who am I in Arashi?"_

 

He ask inwardly, and only to himself as he asks the fans who are they out loud.

 

Jun finds his answer all over again as he looks to his side and sees all of them is connected, each hand intertwined with another member’s hand beside them.

 

They are a five-member group, and no matter how impossible it sounds, no one is left behind.

 

_(Well, they have something to try out together later for their own after-party in celebration for their successful concert tour, and that is one of the things Jun is looking forward to.)_


End file.
